theotherkingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Titania
Queen Titania 'is a recurring character in the Nickelodeon Sitcom, ''The Other Kingdom. Astral’s mother is very wary of the human world. She thinks traveling outside of Athenia is too dangerous for her only daughter. She wishes Astral would focus on training to become the next fairy queen, but knows she has to let Astral be free to spread her wings. Biography Titania is first seen alongside her husband who observes her free-spirited daughter who expresses her desire to go into the human world to learn more about the humans. This greatly concerns Titania, who is unsure of letting her only child become more attached to the mortals. In Episode 12, she appears in the mortal world before Astral and a thoroughly shocked and unconvinced Devon, whom she expresses her gratitude in helping save the fairies' world from annihilation. Before vanishing, she makes him promise to protect Astral. Personality She is very calm, and has a kind heart, yet she does not quite trust the human world, and is worried about Astral traveling there. Powers & Abilities * '''Winged Flight: Just like every fairy, she has the ability to open her fairy wings and fly. Teleportation: She can transport all across Athenia or the human realm as a tiny orb of red light. * Electrokinesis: Just like every fairy, she can electrocute and manipulate electricity. ** Electricity Generation: Just like every fairy, she is able to emit electricity from her hands. * 'Magical Energy Manipulation: '''Just like every fairy, she is able to manipulate magical energy. ** 'Magical Energy Breath: 'As seen in the very first episode, fairies have the ability to breath magical energies in small amounts, making a person sleepy or forget what happened thirty seconds ago. Relationships King Oberon Titania has a strong and loving relationship with her husband and consort. She is always supportive of his decisions in protecting the other fairies and magical creatures of Athenia. (See: Oberania) Astral Her motherly relationship with her daughter is just as strong and caring. she always looks out for her and believes that she must follow her heart in order to follow in her footsteps as queen. She is wary of allowing her to go live with the "others" as she does not trust them fully. She uses her magic to keep an eye on Astral from afar. (See: Astrania) Versitude Titania confides her worries and secrets to her most trusted advisor and confidante. In ''Trouncing the Council, she was not pleased with Versitude's offer to declare all-out war against humans; not wanting to put her devoted subjects at risk. Devon Quince When she appears before him, he is frightened by her sudden appearance. She comforts him, saying that he must believe if he is to protect her daughter in her stead. She thanks him for stopping his father from demolishing their world, as she knows he has a good heart for an "other." Trivia * She is inspired by Titania, who is also queen of the fairies in the play Midsummer Night's Dream. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fairy Monarchy Category:Fairies Category:Athenia Category:Females Category:Fairy Category:The Other Kingdom Category:Characters